Naruko at Hogwarts
by Sava-chan
Summary: Naru/Hp xover/Naruko and Sasuke are sent on a long term mission to protect a certain school and boy from the Dark Lord by going undercover as students. Did I mention Harry mustn’t find out and that their own enemies are becoming involved?/warnings inside


Ohayo!!!!

Wow... I managed to type that in two days!!!! THATS A NEW RECORD!

Ash: the appocalypse is coming!!!

Savanna: Ash do something!!!!

Me: *glares at them and chases them around*

Ookami: They never change...

Ash/sava/me: ^_^u

Well anywho... this is my first crossover... though it's horrible on the HP end, considering I haven't read the book in ages! (or seen the 5th movie too much for that matter).... either way, on with the story!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I own neither Naruto nor Harry Potter… However the OCs that may or may not appear in the story are my own.

**Warnings:** OOC, language, lemon, Femnaru, perverted Sasuke, good/perverted Kyuubi, anything else that the authoress may come up with.

**Summary: **Naruko and Sasuke are sent on a long term mission to protect a certain school and boy from the Dark Lord by going undercover as students. Did I mention Harry mustn't find out and that their own enemies are becoming involved? While also keeping up with school, dealing with a hate-full toad-woman, and keeping their relationship unperturbed; the two shinobi are in for a long year.

(A/N: I suck at summarizing T-T… don't let it scare you off, I'm a better writer.)

**Setting**

"Talking"

"Talking in a different language"

-Thinking/mind-talk-

[Bijuu/Inner mind-talk]

{Bijuu thoughts}

_Flashbacks/Scrolls/Notes…_

**Jutsu/Spell**

(Me talking or explanation of some kind)

**NARUKO AT HOGWARTS**

Prologue: Year Long Mission… Welcome to London!

Tsunade was surprised. Sarutobi had told her, back when the Sannin were still a team, about this man and his school; but she never expected that this Dumbledore person would ask for a mission as complicated as this one. Undercover missions were hard to pull off, but protecting someone without their knowledge was near impossible; and this mission involved both! Not to mention that the cultural barrier was HUGE. To make things worse, Dumbledore had specifically requested _Naruto_ of all people!

Naruto's situation at the moment was complicated as it was, especially with the return of a certain Uchiha who left almost two years ago; but she was more concern with the fact that this Dumbledore guy knew Naruto's real name…and gender. The only good thing was that she would be able to get the Gaki away from the council, and give _her_ a mission up to her level. Still, a year was a long time; who could she send to go with the blonde?

* * *

Sasuke woke up to the sound of steady breathing, the weight of something on him, and a soft _thing_ wrapped around his torso. Groggily, and reluctantly, the youngest Uchiha opened his onyx-colored eyes to be met with sun-kissed blonde hair. He let the smallest of smiles part his lips. It had been almost a year since he had returned to Konoha; he owed it all to a mysterious boy with blue eyes.

While with Orochimaru, he spent all his nights training on his own to improve his technique. One such night, after he had reached his limit, a black-haired 16-year-old boy came up to him. He had painfully familiar cerulean eyes that flashed angrily at him. The events that followed would forever be burnt into his memory.

**

* * *

**

Sasuke's POV

_"Uchiha" the teen spat my surname out like it was vile; his clenched fists were shaking angrily at his sides. I raised an eyebrow at him; I've never seen this guy before, and therefore have no idea why he is now shooting me a glare that promises pain. I'd never admit it aloud, but it beats my strongest glare by a mile._

_"What do you want?" I asked coldly to hide the fact that his glare made me uncomfortable._

_"What I want doesn't matter" he said. "You will be returning to Konoha…NOW!"_

_I scoffed. This couldn't possibly be the Dobe, right? ... No, his chakra is different; though slightly similar. "Really?" I asked; my stressed muscles tensed._

_"Yes, and when you do I recommend apologizing repeatedly to everyone." The boy said, and before I could blink he disappeared in a black blur and reappeared behind me. "Orochimaru, you sick bastard" I heard him mutter after he examined the Cursed Seal. I felt a kunai break my skin right next to it, and then how the blood trickled down my back. "This will hurt" he warned me before placing his also bleeding palm on the cut. Being out of chakra and exhausted, I couldn't push him away…I tried._

_I felt the teen channel chakra to his hand and then, agony. Pain ripped through every single cell in my body, and I feel like I'm being burned alive repeatedly. I tried pulling away, but something furry is holding me in place. I struggled more and couldn't suppress a pathetic yelp when I felt whatever it is that's holding me in place cut deeply into my skin._

_The blue-eyed teen gritted his teeth. "Hold still… This is your fault anyway for advancing it to the second stage. First stage is easy to remove" he scolded me; igniting my anger even more._

_-This guy shows up out of nowhere, makes me bleed, causes me extreme pain, traps me somehow, and he's scolding me for advancing the seal?... You've got to be kidding me! … Wait, did he say _remove_?-_

_A fresh wave of intense pain hit me and then, it stopped completely. The furry things holding me in place loosened up and I fell to my knees exhausted and breathing heavily. Not to mention bleeding profusely._

_"Damn, no wonder the whole thing at the Valley of The End happened. This damned seal is fucking strong!" I heard the boy say between heavy breaths. Seems he was also in pain._

_I flinched, regret and guilt hit me with strength I never thought possible. –The Dobe! What happened to the Dobe after I left?! Did Kakashi make it in time?- My heartbeat quickened, and suddenly revenge seems like the dumbest thing in the world. Because the memory of that last collision of attacks between me and Naruto resurfaced with a vengeance. _(Got to love irony sometimes) _I let out a frustrated yell._

_Naruto…the dobe…my rival…my best friend…the only person to see me as Sasuke and not the last Uchiha… the person I almost killed for power…whom I betrayed terribly…whom I was positive I was attracted to…he is in fact a SHE._

_"Naruto" I whimpered lowly. I may not be influenced by the seal, but I'm still an Uchiha; and Uchihas .WHIMPER…in front of others anyway._

_"She's fine…well, considering everything" the blue-eyed older boy said with a smirk. "So are you going to go back to that Snake or can I send word to her that you're heading back to Konoha?" he asked smugly. He's sure I'm going to the village._

_I look at him like he's nuts; which I think he might be. "Hn" was my answer; I have to face the dobe sooner or later. Besides she was right, revenge is not worth throwing my life away; though it may already be too late._

_The teen rolled his eyes. "Wise choice" he said. "Just so you know, she'll forgive you if you apologize." I scoffed but he ignored it. "And Sasuke; besides the Godaime, the Nara kid, her three sensei, Anko, and myself, you're the only one who knows Naru-chan's a girl. Keep it that way" he threatened/ordered. I didn't need to be told; it's Naruto's secret after all. "Oh and by the way Uchiha, don't tell Naruko about me." And after that he was gone in another black blur._

_With that I made my way towards Konoha, after bandaging all my cuts; only two thoughts in my head: -Naruko I'm sorry- & -I'm not gay!-_

**

* * *

****Normal POV**

-I felt so worried at that moment- Sasuke thought. –Heh, I still don't know who that guy was. Maybe someday I'll be able to thank him.-

When the Uchiha reached Konoha's borders, he was stopped by a beautiful blonde with an air of confidence and an aura of power surrounding her. This gorgeous blonde turned out to be non-other than Naruko Uzumaki herself.

The first thing she did after he explained his presence was punch him in the gut hard, and then slap him across the face. He didn't complain since he knew he deserved much worse. They both then headed towards the village along with Jiraya.

Sasuke was immediately taken into custody at the Gate, and then he was sentenced to four months in house arrest (with a blonde, fox-masked ANBU watching him) and two months on probation (D-ranks; many, _many_ D-ranks). A merciful punishment, since he had told the Godaime everything that happened while he was with the Snake Sannin, and how the Cursed Seal was removed from his persona (she looked thoroughly amused once the boy was mentioned).

Sometime during the house arrest he had apologized to Naruko; and later somehow ended up confessing his feelings towards the blonde, who eagerly returned them. But they kept quiet about it, since only the people who knew Naruto was a girl could possibly know; and they had seen it before either of the teens. The rest of 'Konoha's 12' (the Rookie 9, and Gai's team) had taken more time to forgive him, and they still didn't quite trust him; but they had accepted him back. Sakura and Ino had stopped fighting over him (_-Thank Kami-_), though they both still were Sasuke-fangirls. (If only they knew he was already taken)

Naruko stirred above him, cuddling into him more; making her knee accidentally brush against his unclothed groin. This made him freeze and the blonde groaned as she felt her soft, comfy pillow become rock stiff. (Not referring to down there)

Reluctantly opening her cerulean eyes, the blonde stared up at the Uchiha's onyx orbs. His facial expression changing from shocked to amused. "Nani?" she asked confused, tilting her head cutely to the side.

"Even in your sleep, you still can't stop groping me" Sasuke said with a chuckle.

Naruko blushed slightly, then looked down at their positions. "Gomen" she said embarrassed and then made to move.

Sasuke felt the soft thing wrapped around his torso pull back and immediately pulled the blonde close to him. "I never said I didn't like it, Dobe" he whispered in her ear with a husky voice. His arms wrapped possessively around her.

"Sasuke!" she exclaimed in surprise when he started trailing her neck up and down with light kisses. She let out a soft moan when he touched a sensitive spot.

The raven smirked before kissing that spot again; sucking and nibbling on it.

"Sa…suke…" Naruko moaned out, and Sasuke filed that spot with the others in his mind.

The Uchiha lifted his head and examined his work. Smiling he let his hands travel on her body; from her shoulders, brushing past her breasts and tracing the seal on her navel, until he led them to softly stroke the two fluffy golden-furred fox tails belonging to his girlfriend.

Naruko purred contentedly. Though she was not a full hanyou just yet, she still had the tails. It happened on her 13th birthday. Kyuubi had explained to her how the seal was merging their chakras, and how that was going to cause her to gradually become a hanyou, or half-demon. On the 13th anniversary of the sealing (at the exact time it was completed) the process began and Naruko gained her first tail, fox instincts, and super-enhanced senses. Good thing she'd been far from Konoha, since the process of gaining the first tail expelled a lot of Kyuubi's chakra. Now she'll gain a tail every year on her birthday, and she'll do so until she has all 9; when the process will be completed and her ears will change to fox-ears, her pupils will become slits, her 'whiskers' will disappear and her nails will turn more claw-like.

Sasuke had been startled when he first saw the fluffy tails (when Naruko explained Kyuubi to him after his apology), but thought they made the blonde look even cuter. Now that they were officially (and secretly) together, he was really glad for the tails; since stroking them in certain ways earned him wonderful sounds and reactions. Not to mention Naruko did _amazing _things to him with them. He started stroking in the pattern that Naruko liked best, earning him a gasp and a moan before she reached up to crush her lips to his; nibbling greedily on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. He complied and their tongues began a dance with each other, exploring the other's mouth in rhythm. Naruko moaned into the kiss; Sasuke was still stroking her tails in that pattern that immediately turned her on. They continued for a while, periodically parting for air.

"Ahem…" they heard and Naruko froze. Sasuke turned his face to glare at whoever dared interrupt. "I hate to interrupt, but Tsunade-sama wants both of you in her office right away." Kakashi Hatake said from behind his Icha-Icha book; though he was using it to hide the blood on his face-mask.

"Ka…Kakai-sensei!" Naruko said, a full blush covering her face. She was using both Sasuke and the bed covers to cover herself. (He ended up on top somehow).

"Get. Out." Sasuke growled out. –Damn pervert had to ruin the moment.-

"OK, but I've been instructed to bring you there within 20 minutes" he said with his infamous eye-smile.

Naruko's nose twitched. "YOU PERVERT! GET OUT!" she bellowed.

Kakashi didn't need to be told a third time; in one swift movement he was out the door. "I'll be waiting here" he called back before closing the door completely.

"Fucking pervert! He was peeping at us! Got a freaking nosebleed…" grumbled a very flustered, very angry blonde.

Sasuke sweat-dropped. "Come on Naru-hime, 20 minutes is more than enough time for a shower" Sasuke said before picking her up bridal-style and taking her into the bathroom where they _enjoyed_ their shower.

**

* * *

**

Hokage's Office. 40 minutes later.

"About time you all got here…" Tsunade scolded the new arrivals. "Kakashi didn't I tell you to bring them here within 20 minutes?" she turned to the masked jounin.

"Sumimasen, Tsunade-sama; they were…_busy_" Kakashi said, which earned him two death-glares from his jounin comrades.

"I hope you two were safe" the Godaime said, earning her a full blush from Naruko (who was in her boy form). "Anywho, Gaki drop the jutsu."

The blonde complied. "If you want to send _me_ this must be really important."

The Hokage nodded. "Yes, I need you to take up your ANBU Rank again; and I'm promoting Sasuke to ANBU as well." The two teens nodded. "I'm sending you on a long-term mission of utmost importance. You will be undercover as students in a very old, very big, very _unique _school... in England."

Naruko took up her thinking pose (eyes cast upward, left hand twirling her hair, and a contemplative expression on her face). "A protection mission Baa-chan?"

Tsunade smiled. –No wonder she was made ANBU at age 7- "The school's name is Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Our client, Albus Dumbledore, is the Headmaster at the school. He requested a couple bodyguards for both the school and some kid, against this 'Lord Voldemort'; who is extremely powerful and dangerous. For political purposes he requested an undercover mission, also the boy you are protecting is not to find out unless absolutely unavoidable.

"Witchcraft?" Naruko asked slightly stunned, and a little excited.

"Wizardry?" Sasuke said a little skeptic.

"Yes. Witches, wizards, magic, dragons, unicorns; it's all real, you of all people should know. Now listen up, this mission is of extreme importance because it is the first mission the wizarding community requests of us." The Godaime said in her business tone. "Naruko, there is no need for you to use the jutsu, since Dumbledore requested _you_ specifically" Naruko tensed immediately, and Sasuke squeezed her hand (which had been intertwined with his since she dropped the jutsu) reassuringly. "He was Sarutobi-sensei's friend. It is very likely you met him when you were younger; you know, before _that_ incident, and you just don't remember. Now listen up, this will be a year long mission; you will leave tonight, so you can catch up to the kids at school." At this point she tossed each a thick folder and a scroll. "That is a brief overview and some reading material to get you started; you will be supplied with more once you reach your destination." They both nodded. Tsunade then pulled out an ANBU uniform and a wolf mask. "Uchiha Sasuke; I, Godaime Hokage, promote you to ANBU Black Ops. Naruko, get him the tattoo and instruct him; he's your responsibility as of now, in the ANBU Protocol area. Uchiha, Naruko is your Taicho (Captain) and superior. What she says is law."

"Baa-chan just say I'm in charge will ya?! Besides, we are equals" the blonde said with her foxy grin.

"Gaki don't call me that!" Tsunade grumbled. "Now go off you two; and please, don't exhaust yourselves too much" she winked at them. "And be _safe_!" She stressed the word greatly. –Last thing Naruko needs right now is to get pregnant.-

"Baa-chan!" Naruko exclaimed, blushing madly. "You've been hanging with Ero-sennin too often… What time do we report back here?"

"8:45 p.m.; now go!" the Godaime said and both teens left in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

"Itai!" Naruko screamed out as the tugging around her navel, along with the spinning of the world stopped; and Sasuke landed on top of her tail. "Teme! Get off! It hurts!"

"Gomen Naru-chan" the Uchiha said as he stood up, and then helped his girlfriend up. It was now that they noticed all the people staring at them, horrified expressions on their faces and wands drawn out, pointing at them. "Tch, where's the guy we're supposed to meet?" they were in full ANBU gear. (A/N: Naru's tails are invisible right now)

Naruko shrugged. "He should be here soon. What was his name, something Lupin…"

"Remus Lupin, Dobe" Sasuke said amused; beneath her mask Naruko pouted.

At this moment a man came into the place they were in, which the shinobi had identified as the dining area for a pub or inn. He put his wand to his own throat and muttered something Naruko didn't understand under his breath. "I assume you two are the guards Dumbledore has hired" the man said, coming nearer. "Am I correct?"

Naruko tensed more with every step he took. "That depends," she straightened, scrunched her nose, and narrowed her eyes. "Born from the ashes of its death-bed…"

"The Phoenix will forever fly again" **(1)** Lupin completed; he was getting a rather odd vibe from the blonde guard. –I must ask Dumbledore about it later.-

"Lupin-san, let us continue our conversation somewhere more private." Sasuke said in his emotionless voice. "Even if they can't understand us."

"Yes, yes; follow me" the werewolf said, and then proceeded to guide them to a back room.

Sasuke walked next to Naruko and noticed she was still as tense as when they first saw the man, now identified as their contact: Remus Lupin. "What's wrong?" he whispered; if you knew the Uchiha well enough, you could detect the worried undertone beneath his cold indifference.

"He's…different" the blonde said referring to their contact. "I still can't place it, and Kyuu is too deep under to even try to ask him. Fucking Fuzzbutt sleeps like a log!" she whisper-ranted.

The Uchiha's eyes narrowed. "Is he dangerous?" he asked; Naruko just shrugged in response. They reached the room and stepped inside.

Lupin closed the door, and placed Silencing Charms all around it; Sasuke placed a Privacy Jutsu, just in case. "There, now we can talk. Would you mind if I cast a spell on you, so we can discuss in English? You must become accustomed to speaking it so you don't arise suspicions" he asked politely. The two masked ninjas in front of him nodded their approval. "**Translatio**!" (Don't know if it's a real spell/word; don't really care). The teens felt an odd tinkling in their throats. "There, you can now understand English in all its forms, as well as speak and write it perfectly; though it'll be a little awkward at first."

"That's fine" Sasuke said simply. "We were told you'd provide the material for us to catch up to our age group."

"Yes, yes; it's all in the rooms we have rented for you." Lupin said, then he reached into the pockets of his robe and pulled out a rolled up parchment. "This is a layout of Hogwarts. It has all the information known about the castle's structure, as well as its grounds. You _must_ keep it with you at all times; Dumbledore will receive it after the start of term feast."

Sasuke received the parchment and handed it to Naruko; who took it and wordlessly put it away. "I suspect there is more you want to tell us."

Lupin nodded. –They are really perceptive.- "Your masks" he began. "I'm sure you noticed the… odd looks you received outside; the reason is your masks remind them of Voldemort's followers, the Death Eaters, since they wear masks as well."

Sasuke looked at Naruko, she nodded. "I guess we might as well remove them now, since we're not going to use them anyway" he said with a sigh. They slowly removed their masks. –I'm talking way too much; wonder what's on Naruko's mind.-

Lupin's jaw hung open. "I knew you'd be young, but you can't be more than 16!" he said when he regained the ability to speak.

Naruko giggled. "Actually, Sasuke here just turned 15 last month and I'll be 15 in October" she said; her blue eyes shining with amusement.

"In our line of work, age has nothing to do with skill" Sasuke said bored. "I've been doing this professionally for 3 years, and Naruko since she was 7. We've been training since age 5."

"So young…" Lupin mumbled dumbfounded; earning a few more giggles from Naruko.

"Lupin-san" the blonde said seriously. "If I may ask you something."

"Of course" the wizard said, surprised at the sudden change in attitude.

"It's rather personal" she said; but he just nodded, signaling her to continue. "Well you see, I was wondering why you smell so weird." He raised an eyebrow. "Well, you sort of smell like a wolf, but not precisely like one… it's confusing. And also, I get this weird vibe from you; a danger signal if you wish to name it. Could you explain it to me?" By the time she was finished her head was tilted to the side cutely, and she was now giving Lupin what Sasuke dubbed the 'Curious Fox-kit Pleading Eyes'.

-How do you say no to eyes that cute?- Lupin and Sasuke thought simultaneously.

"Well you see, that's because I'm a… werewolf" Lupin admitted; ready to see the too-familiar distrust across their faces. It never came.

"That…explains a lot" Naruko said, taking up her thinking pose. "It must be hard to shape-shift involuntarily like that; then again, you must be used to it by now" she mused aloud.

"You're OK with that?" the werewolf asked, a little surprised.

"Why shouldn't we?" Naruko asked. "As far as I can see you're in control of yourself; that's what truly matters."

"Some people have problems with half-breeds; werewolves in particular are not well-looked upon." Lupin said sheepishly.

"Hn" Sasuke said. "I can assure you _we_ don't have problems with half-breeds; and you're the first werewolf we come across." His hand reached behind where Naruko was sitting next to him, and he began petting the soft tails it found. Naruko blushed and nodded. –Kami how I love her tails!-

The werewolf gave them a grateful smile. –She's a half-breed too, but that's all the information I'll be getting from them.- "Alright, back to business" he said. "Along with the books on spells, history, culture, and magic in general, there is a list of the supplies you will need to buy for the current school-year; as well as some vital information the Order has come across and other things you should know." He stopped to search within his robe's pockets again; this time retrieving an odd key from one. "This is the key to a Gringotts vault which Dumbledore said you may use for expenses. There you will collect the money you'll need for the supplies. The bank is located in Diagon Alley; the entrance is through the door on the other side of the dining hall. You may need to ask someone to open it for you until you get your wands." Both teens nodded awkwardly. "You have about two weeks before the start of term. Most students buy their supplies around this time, so you'll probably see a lot of Hogwarts students. Your train tickets are upstairs; be at King's Cross Station before 11:00 a.m. on September 1st." With that he stood up and stretched. "Thank you for helping us on such short notice, and with so little information." He bowed in the traditional Japanese manner of gratitude briefly; then straightened up and tossed each of them a room-key. "This is the Leaky Cauldron; those are your rooms. They've been paid-for for this week, you'll have to rent them again next week." The two Konoha ANBU nodded. "Welcome to London!" he exclaimed cheerfully, then waved good-bye to them and left.

* * *

**(1) I couldn't come up with anything less lame for a password.... ^_^u**

Wow! that was the longest prologue I've written!

Ash: nah! Secret Identity's is longer

Savanna: How could we know?... it hasn't been typed yet!

Ookami: Pup your mate is cranky again.... she's annoying me.

Ash: DON'T CALL ME PUP YOU LAZY WOLF!!!!

Sava: I'M NOT CRANKY OR ANNOYING!

Me: *sweatdrop*

Well... in my profile I said I would wait to post this fic when I finished Chapter 3; buuut.... the chapters are reaaaally long... so i just decided to type this one along with TTAN

Ookami: she just couldn't wait to post a NaruxHp Xover.....

Me: ignoring the voices in my head that have turned me into a schitzo.....

Plz Review!!!!


End file.
